


the morning

by asbestoskid



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Drabble, for once i'm projecting something POSITIVE onto a character, gender euphoria, written with fat snufkin in mind because fat snufkin is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asbestoskid/pseuds/asbestoskid





	the morning

It was a rare occurrence for Snufkin to wake up feeling truly refreshed. But this particular morning seemed simply perfect. The sun filtered in through the fabric of his tent, giving just enough warmth not to be overbearing.  
He stretched and nuzzled his cheek against his own arm, suddenly overcome with appreciation for just how soft and warm he was. More content than ever to simply be himself.

He stepped out and gazed down at his reflection in the river with a smile. He certainly was a rather handsome snufkin.


End file.
